Déchéance
by Irohana
Summary: Il s'était souvent demander ce qui se passerait le jour où la guerre finirait. Aujourd'hui que ce jour était arrivé, il redoutait la réponse.


Titre : Déchéance

Rating : K+

Pairing : Ludwig/Feliciano, parce qu'ils le valent bien.

Disclaimer : Axis power Hetalia appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz

Note : Alors, tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser si cette fic est trop guimauve/Dark emo. Cependant, j'avais envie de traiter de la fin de la guerre en faisant de l'Allemagne/Italie. J'espère quand même que ce n'est pas trop pathétique. Et merci à Austrinette de m'avoir relu.

* * *

Tout était noir, aucun bruit ne perçait. Un silence pesant régnait dans l'atmosphère interrompu par moments par le bruit des canons ou les cris des hommes qui se meurent. Un silence… de mort. Feliciano marchait, son éternel drapeau blanc dans la main gauche, un pistolet recouvert de sang dans la main droite. Il marchait tout droit, sans autre but que celui de retrouver ses alliés de l'axe. Il savait très bien que la défaite planait sur eux. Il l'avait ressenti à la manière de parler de Ludwig lors de leur dernière réunion. Il savait que les alliés allaient bientôt les écraser, et qu'il allait devoir rendre des comptes pour cette guerre, cette ignoble guerre.

-Allemagne... murmura-t-il

Il évitait soigneusement de regarder le sol, il ne voulait pas voir tous ces soldats, ses soldats, morts et défigurés, par sa faute, par la faute de ses dirigeants. Une main s'agrippa à sa jambe, laissant une trainée de sang sur son pantalon bleu.

-Signor Italia, del acqua per favor...

Feliciano regarda d'un air épouvanté le soldat italien au visage émacié et maculé de sang qui gisait par terre. Il actionna un mouvement de recul, ses jambes tremblantes. Il ne supportait pas l'odeur et la vue du sang, il n'était pas un pays d'action comme ses alliés, depuis le début de la guerre Ludwig l'avait protégé, avait tenté de l'épargner pour qu'il ne voit pas tout ce que son propre peuple vivait.

Il entreprit de s'agenouiller pour lui donner à boire mais c'était trop tard, son soldat était mort sous ses yeux, agrippé à son pantalon.

À ce moment là, ce fût comme un coup de poignard à l'intérieur du corps de Feliciano. Lorsque quelque chose arrivait à son pays ou à ses habitants il le ressentait lui aussi. Il se releva lentement et essuya le sang qui perlait à ses lèvres, il fallait qu'il retrouve Ludwig et Kiku. Impérativement.

Marre de sang, nuit d'encre. Feliciano ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il marchait maintenant. Aucune trace de pays, qu'ils soient alliés ou ennemis sur le champ de bataille, aucun. Seulement des êtres humains, des ombres qui s'entretuaient en se fusillant et se mitraillant, recevant des balles au plus profond de leur chair. Enfin, il remarqua un corps allongé non loin des ruines de ce qui devait être il y a très longtemps une école. Une silhouette familière qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier. La douleur et l'horreur qui était en lui s'envolèrent tandis que tout son être lui criait de courir vers cette silhouette.

-Ki…

Feliciano ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais les mots refusèrent de sortir lorsqu'il vit tout le sang s'évadant des blessures de Kiku .Celui-ci regardait le ciel noir, comme si plus rien autour de lui n'existait. Italie prie la main recouverte de bandages, hésitant, ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Normalement, Japon aurait du repousser sa main, se relever, lui dire une phrase sérieusement puis lui accorder un petit sourire et reprendre son sabre avant de repartir au combat. Mais là rien, aucun signe autre que sa respiration ne montrait qu'il était vivant, rien, rien, rien …

-Kiku tu m'entends ? Kiku !

Aucune réponse, les yeux du japonais restaient fixés au ciel. Dans ses yeux marrons presque noirs, plus aucune flamme, plus aucune lueur ne brûlait. Ils étaient comme ceux d'un mort, ouverts à regarder le même point pour l'éternité. Il resserra plus fort sa main autour de celle de Kiku, ses ongles marquant la peau pâle de griffures d'où sortaient quelques gouttes couleur rubis. Une tâche de lumière non loin attira son attention qui jusqu'alors était concentré sur Japon. Il prit l'objet où se reflétait la faible lueur de la lune, prudemment, et le déposa à côté de Kiku. Ne lui avait-il pas dit que son sabre était son âme ? Il lui semblait que si, mais sa mémoire lui paraissait brouillée. Après tout, peut importait, il serait sans doute heureux de trouver son sabre à ses côtés à son réveil, parce qu'il se réveillerait, ce n'était pas possible autrement, cela ne pouvait être possible autrement…

Il fallait qu'il trouve Ludwig, avant que l'obscurité ne s'empare de lui, enfin, si cette obscurité n'avait pas toujours été omniprésente en lui, au plus profond de ce que certains humains auraient nommé cœur ou âme. L'âme d'un pays n'était-il pas son peuple ?

Il senti une main sur sa bouche et une autre sur ses yeux. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait il essaya tant bien que mal de repousser, de s'enlever de l'étreinte de la personne à qui appartenait ces bras, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était à peine si ses jambes supportaient le poids de son corps alors comment aurait-il pu se dégager de celui qui l'étreignait? Et puis… il n'y avait pas d'aura menaçante dans ce geste, Feliciano aurait pu même dire que ceci avait quelque chose de… protecteur.

-C'est fini.

Une phrase, trois mots. Par ces trois mots prononcés d'une voix rauque, emplie à la fois de soulagement, de tristesse, d'amertume, le monde de Feliciano venait de s'éteindre.

-Grand frère France, dit-il simplement

Il ressenti comme un mouvement de recul de la part de Francis, puis l'étreinte se fit plus puissante.

-France, où est Ludwig ? demande Feliciano d'une voix enjouée, un grand sourire sur son visage. Un sourire presque démentiel, qui paraissait totalement opposé à la situation dans laquelle Feliciano se tenait.

Derrière lui, Francis tremblait, des larmes salées tombant sur les plaies devenues cicatrices que Ludwig et Gilbert avaient infligées à son visage et à tout le reste de son être.

-Felicano…

Le sourire de l'italien persistait, il sautillait presque sur place.

-Où est-il ? Redemanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop aigue pour paraitre normale.

Francis hésita quelque instant, puis ferma les yeux et indiqua le nord : Berlin.

-Là-bas, mais je ne peux pas te laisser y aller, je dois te capturer Feli…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

L'Italien était déjà loin.

Malgré les cadavres, malgré les débris, malgré la lourde poussière qui emplissait les lieux, Feliciano courait de nouveau, comme il n'aurait jamais cru courir dans sa vie. Il n'avait même plus peur, il n'était même plus fatigué, il n'était plus rien. Il arriva devant le palais du Reichstag et s'arrêta net. Devant lui se trouvait Allemagne, ou ce qui en restait plutôt. Ses cheveux blonds habituellement relevés en arrière retombaient sur ses yeux clos. Son costume militaire dont il prenait si soin était taché de boue, de sang et déchiré au niveau du torse et des genoux. Ludwig qui était tant attaché à la propreté et au soin.

Il s'approcha comme hypnotisé, son cerveau ne réfléchissait pas, son cœur, s'il en avait un, ne marchait plus. Il ne restait que son corps qui, tel un automate, continuait d'avancer.

-Feliciano attend !

Une voix au loin l'appelait mais il n'était même plus sûr de son identité. Etait-ce vraiment son nom que l'on criait, était-ce vraiment lui que l'on hélait ?

Il se pencha vers le corps glacé de Ludwig, essuya une trainé de boue sur sa joue et remit une mèche blonde en place.

Puis brusquement il tomba par terre le corps secoué de sanglots frénétiques provoqués par toutes les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il resserra ses mains autour du bras de Ludwig et hurla d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas comme la sienne. Oui, ce n'était pas lui la personne qui hurlait, ce n'était pas Ludwig qui était entrain d'agoniser et ce n'étaient pas les alliés qui assistaient en silence à leur déchéance. Tout cela était une scène venue d'un autre monde, d'un cauchemar.

-Ludwig !!!!

Il s'écroula, son visage plaqué contre le torse de l'Allemand, sa main, glissant, capturait la sienne, se refusant à croire que la respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus faible appartenait à son allié de toujours.

-Tu ne peux pas me quitter, murmura-t-il, j'ai besoin de toi, dit-il en ramenant son visage au niveau des lèvres bleutées de Ludwig.

-Tu avais juré de revenir, tu n'as plus le droit de me laisser de nouveau seul.

Alfred leva les yeux au ciel, surpris.

Quand s'était-il mis à pleuvoir ?


End file.
